Liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) are used to orient a liquid crystal compound and switch the orientation through the application of a voltage, thereby realizing images. A process of manufacturing the LCDs is a very expensive process, and requires large production lines and facilities.
Generally, polymer-dispersed liquid crystals (PDLCs; in this specification, the term “PDLC” is generally used as a superordinate concept including polymer-network liquid crystals (PNLCs), polymer-stabilized liquid crystals (PSLCs), etc.) realized by dispersing a liquid crystal compound in a polymer have been known. The PDLCs may be prepared by simpler processes, compared to the LCDs.
As disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 1993-0013794), a conventional liquid crystal compound is present in an unaligned state in the PDLCs. Therefore, when a voltage is not applied to the PDLCs, the PDLCs are in an opaque state, which is generally referred to as a scattering mode. When a voltage is applied to the PDLCs, the liquid crystal compound is aligned accordingly to be in a transparent state. In this way, the liquid crystal compound is switchable between a transmissive mode and a scattering mode.